


Thor Vs. Book

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brothers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Frottage, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Porn, Romance, Seduction, Sibling Incest, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Loki is trying to read but Thor is horny.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 131





	Thor Vs. Book

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt from [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay): Someone straddling the other while they're "trying to read" and slowly getting them to put the book away.

Thor came out of the shower feeling lustful. He dried off but didn’t wrap his towel around his waist. Instead he tossed it onto the floor and trotted nude into the bedroom that he and Loki shared. He posed lewdly by the foot of the bed, but Loki didn’t look up from his book. Thor cleared his throat loudly, yet Loki still did not raise his head. Thor climbed onto the bed and crawled to where Loki sat, propped up against his pillows with his bottom half tucked beneath the bedcovers.

Loki glanced at Thor, but only for an instant before returning his attention to his book. Thor pouted, but Loki didn’t notice. Thor settled to Loki’s side and moved Loki’s long hair away from his neck and kissed his skin.

“Mmm,” Loki hummed, “hello, brother.”

But Thor could see that Loki’s eyes were still reading, even as he spoke.

“Hello,” Thor whispered into Loki’s ear, using his most seductive voice.

Loki reached out and patted Thor’s thigh absently, gaze still on the page.

Thor made a frustrated sound, then swung his leg over Loki’s lap, straddling him. He put his face behind Loki’s book and peered over the top edge with an alluring stare. At last Loki looked straight into Thor’s eyes and Thor’s body felt hotter. He moved to take the book from Loki’s hands, but Loki gripped it tightly.

“I am trying to read,” he complained.

Thor ceased his attempts to take the book and began instead to rock his hips. He rubbed his crotch against Loki’s crotch, rutting through the barrier created by the bedcovers and Loki’s silk pajama pants hidden beneath.

“Thor,” Loki objected, his voice annoyed yet edged with a moan, “I am in the last chapter and it is incredibly suspenseful.”

Thor ground his rapidly hardening cock more firmly against Loki’s crotch and gazed into Loki’s eyes.

“You can finish your book after,” Thor told him. He could feel Loki’s cock growing erect against his own.

“Damn it, Thor,” Loki exclaimed, then slammed his book shut and placed it on the bedside table.

“Forgive me, brother,” Thor murmured with a grin, then leaned forward and kissed Loki’s mouth. Loki kissed him back with passion for many long, hungry moments, their tongues pleasuring each other with decadent enthusiasm as their cocks rubbed together through the layers of fabric. In time Loki broke the kiss and, panting, pushed Thor away. Thor climbed off of him and Loki shoved the bedcovers off of his bottom half and wiggled out of his pajama pants, then flipped over and propped himself up on his hands and knees.

“Put that impatient cock inside me,” Loki demanded.

Thor grunted and hurried to slick his hard cock with lubricant from the drawer of the bedside table. He slicked his fingers as well so that he could prepare Loki’s hole for his thick cock. After a few moments of circling the rim, Thor pushed his fingers inside. He worked to loosen Loki’s tightness, flexing his fingers in scissoring motions and swirling them in gradually widening circles.

“I’m ready, brother,” Loki soon moaned richly. Thor removed his fingers and took his cock into his hand. He slipped it between the cheeks of Loki’s ass and guided the head to Loki’s entrance, then pushed himself smoothly inside. Both brothers made sounds of pleasure, and after a brief pause Thor took hold of Loki’s hips and began to fuck him with abandon. Loki rocked his body, meeting Thor’s thrusts and making little breathy sounds. Thor groaned and grunted and swore in Asgardian as he pounded into him.

Sometimes the brothers made love that was slow and long, but tonight was about urgency, and so Thor welcomed his approaching climax. Thor wasn’t touching Loki’s cock, for he knew how much Loki enjoyed having an orgasm fucked out of him; even though Thor’s hand couldn’t feel the throbbing flesh or the leaking precome, Thor could tell that Loki was soon to reach his apex. He could feel Loki’s insides tensing and releasing around his cock with eagerness, and Loki was making a long, lyrical sound of desire and jerking his hips rapidly. Thor snapped his own hips at speed.

“Will you come, brother?” Thor groaned heavily, “Will you come with my cock inside you?”

“Yes,” Loki yelled desperately, then shuddered and released with a wild cry. Thor let go at the same instant, shooting his seed deep into Loki’s channel, feeling everything wrong turn to right, feeling his happiness click into place.

Afterwards, Thor held Loki and stroked his hair while Loki finished his book before they turned out the lights and huddled together beneath the bedcovers.


End file.
